AVATAR: UNA BATALLA DE AMOR
by zorry2000
Summary: Las cosas se ponen interesantes para Toph, pues ahora se han reunido dos guerreros que buscan su corazón. Uno, un asesino reformado; el otro, un ladrón con honor.
1. un agradable encuentro

1. Un agradable encuentro

Nuestros amigos se sentían ya muy cansados por el viaje, y deseaban enormemente encontrar un sitio tranquilo para descansar y reabastecerse. Las chicas dormitaban a ratos abrazadas de Momo, mientras los chicos se golpeaban unos a otros para mantenerse despiertos tanto a Appa como a ellos mismos. Estaba amaneciendo, cuando al mirar hacia abajo se alegraron de ver una aldea a orillas de un río grande, y al pie de una montaña boscosa.

Al ir bajando, Zuko reconoció en los aldeanos las ropas de la Nación del Fuego, y advirtió a todos para que se pusieran sus disfraces por si había peligro. Pero, lejos de haberlo; los chicos se sorprendieron cuando al entrar en la aldea los habitantes los recibieron afectuosamente, invitándoles un modesto desayuno. Mientras comían, Katara se fijó en algo inusual. Las ropas de los aldeanos se veían viejas y gastadas, y nadie utilizaba herramientas ni utensilios lujosos.

Al preguntar por esto, les explicaron que los fundadores del pueblo eran soldados desertores del ejército de la Nación del Fuego, que habían huido convencidos de que la guerra de Ozai no traería nada bueno, y prefirieron buscar con sus familias un sitio donde pudieran rehacer sus vidas, encontrándolo en el lugar que ahora habitaban. A pesar de que no estaban en la abundancia nada les faltaba, y su única gran preocupación era que fueran encontrados por el general Zhao y que los obligaran a volver a la milicia, o ser terriblemente castigados por el mismo Ozai. Los chicos entonces decidieron levantar su campamento en las afueras de la aldea, para no darles más molestias a aquellas buenas personas.

Cuando terminaron de instalarse, hicieron planes para continuar entrenándose para la batalla. Katara se fue al río para conseguir agua y ver si pescaba algo, Aang y Zuko fueron a buscar un sitio idóneo para entrenar, y Sokka junto con Toph se internaron en el bosque para cazar algo para la comida. Ellos no lo sabían, pero ahí les esperaba una sorpresa.

— Bien Toph — dijo Sokka —, el plan es este; yo saco de su escondite a las liebres-gato y las asusto hacia ti, y tú las atrapas abriendo una trampa en el suelo, ¿entendido?

— Ya, ya entendí, no soy estúpida — le contestó Toph ofendida —. Anda, ve a por ellas, yo las pesco aquí.

Mientras Sokka iba en busca de las madrigueras, Toph esperaba con algo de aburrimiento, hasta que un ruido extraño llamó su atención. No pudo reconocerlo, y comenzó a caminar en círculos tratando de sentir en sus pies la presencia de algo o alguien. Ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, cuando sintió claramente el peso de una mano posarse en su hombro, reaccionando al instante y lanzando una oleada de piedras a su espalda.

— ¡Ya basta Sokka! — gritó enojada — ¡No me gustan esas bromas, sal de una vez o te sacaré yo!

Nadie contestó. En su lugar, una liebre-gato asustada pasó corriendo cerca de los pies de la chica ciega, y detrás de ella apareció Sokka, cansado y jadeante por la carrera.

— ¡Puf, puf! ¿Qué- qué pasó Toph? — preguntó el moreno recuperando un poco de aire — ¿Por qué no la atrapaste?

— ¿So-Sokka? — dijo la chica sorprendida —, si tú estás aquí, entonces… ¿Q-quién me-me…?

— ¡¿Quién qué?! — dijo Sokka poniéndose en alerta — ¿Sentiste a alguien, te atacaron, estás bien, qué pasó?

Toph iba a contestar, pero entonces una risa muy conocida la dejó muda de la sorpresa.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, pero qué poco me conoces guerrero! — dijo una voz — ¿De verdad me crees capaz de lastimar a esta linda chica? No, no ,no; en serio no me conoces nada.

— ¡El ladrón sin nombre! — dijeron ambos chicos a un tiempo — ¡Vamos, sal de donde estés, queremos verte!

— ¿Así o más cerca guerrero? — dijo el ladrón apareciendo detrás de Sokka, y hablándole casi al oído. El moreno saltó del susto, y le lanzó una daga, que el chico atrapó casi sin verla.

— Mejor guarda tus juguetes guerrero — le dijo sonriente al moreno, devolviéndole la daga —, alguien puede salir lastimado. Hola chica linda, me da gusto verlos de nuevo.

Luego de los saludos afectuosos, los tres chicos charlaron por un rato y nuestros amigos se enteraron que el ladronzuelo ya conocía su identidad, pero no se las reveló porque quería que todos estuvieran juntos para escucharlo. En cambio, les convidó a Sokka y a Toph algo de lo que había cazado, y les prometió visitarlos en su campamento para decirles al fin su nombre. Luego se alejó, cantando aquella canción que tanto le gustaba a Toph. Al llegar al campamento, Katara los recibió muy alegre, y los detuvo para darles una noticia.

— ¡Toph, Sokka, al fin llegan¡ ¿A que no adivinan quién ha llegado hasta aquí?

— ¿Eh, pero cómo llegó antes que nosotros? — preguntó Sokka, haciendo dudar a Katara.

— ¿Ya está aquí? — dijo Toph emocionada — ¡Voy a con él!

Echó a correr hacia la fogata, donde Aang y Zuko charlaban con el visitante. Nada más llegar, la chica ciega comenzó a hacer reclamos.

— ¡Oye, nos dijiste que vendrías más tarde, y resulta que ya estabas aquí! Mejor hubieras venido con nosotros.

— Jamás cometería tal falta de educación y respeto para contigo, niña bonita — contestó elñ visitante, con una voz muy familiar. Toph la reconoció al instante y se sonrojó por la vergüenza. El que hablaba no era otro que el samurái Zen, y al terminar de hablar se levantó para ir al encuentro de la chica ciega.

— Ay, ay… Este, yo, yo, ay… — balbuceaba Toph confundida.

— Tranquilízate niña bonita — le dijo Zen con suave voz —. Veamos ahora, ¿con quién me confundiste?

Irónicamente, Toph sentía como si la tierra se la tragara de vergüenza. En eso, Katara y Sokka se acercaron al grupo.

— ¡Toph! — dijo la morena —. Sokka me ha contado ya lo que pasó en el bosque, dice que se encontraron…

— ¿Conmigo? — dijo de repente el ladrón detrás de los hermanos — Vaya, nunca creí tener tan "cálida" bienvenida, pero en fin. A mi también me da gusto verlos, les prometí que vendría y aquí est…

— ¡Vaya, vaya! — dijo Zen interrumpiendo. Al ladrón se le borró la sonrisa y se quedó mirando al samurái — Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. ¿Cómo estás granuja, andas por aquí en plan de "conquista"?

— Hola samurái —dijo el ladrón, cortante —. Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿dónde est´pa tu enorme hermano Garg?

Los chicos guardaron un incómodo silencio, mientras los otros dos hablaban. Se quedaron atentos, por si las cosas se ponían difíciles entre ellos, mas se preguntaban si serían capaces de controlarlos, siendo ambos dos formidables luchadores.


	2. De sorpresa en sorpresa

2. De sorpresa en sorpresa

—Anda por ahí, explorando — contestó Zen impasible —. Pero no cambies el tema y dinos, ¿a quién tienes en mente para "víctima"?

— No sé de que hablas — dijo el ladrón, sin perder la compostura —. No estoy en plan de conquista.

— ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿ese collar de piedras preciosas que llevas a la espalda es tuyo?

— Tanto como esa pequeña botella de fragancia que asoma entre tus ropas, samurai. De seguro es mercancía para vender, ¿o acaso es otro de tus tesoros?

La discusión iba subiendo de tono, y ambos personajes se iban poniendo en guardia lentamente. Los chicos estaban ya listos para lo peor, cuando Toph reaccionó e interpuso entre Zen y el ladrón un muro de piedra, al tiempo que les gritaba a ambos.

— ¡Basta ya de todo eso! Si no se calman de una vez yo... yo voy a... ¡A dejar de hablarles a los dos!

LA chica ciega había hablado sin pensar, por lo que creyó haber dicho una tontería y se quedó esperando la risa general, cosa que no ocurrió. Sus palabras surtieron un efecto que ella nunca esperó, pues los contrincantes se separaron y guardaron silencio, mientras cada uno miraba a Toph y al otro alternadamente.

— Esteeee... Bueno, así está mejor — dijo la chica ciega quitando el muro —. Entonces amigo ladrón, nos decías en el bosque que habías encontrado tu nombre, ¿por qué no nos cuentas esa historia?

Lo que Toph quería hacer era calmar la tensión, pero la actitud de los rivales no ayudaba mucho, sin embargo, el chico ladrón se dio cuenta de esto, y soltando una risita discreta inició la charla.

— Bueno, ya que estamos todos juntos, les contaré la historia. Luego de que nos separamos, anduve por muchos lugares preguntando, buscando a mi hermana y con ella mi identidad. Fue hasta hace poco que la encontré, y ahora puedo decirles que me siento orgulloso de llamarme...

— ¡Tío Lee! — se escuchó de pronto con voces infantiles. Al girar la vista todos vieron que se acercaban corriendo un niño y una niña, y al llegar al grupo se abrazaron del ladrón. La niña se veía mayor, e iba vestida como guerrera e iba armada con una pequeña katana, y el chico iba ataviado como un monje, y portaba un saquito lleno de plumas blancas en su cinturón.

— Tío Lee, nos preocupamos por ti — dijo la niña —. Como tardabas mucho, salimos a buscar... ¡Oh!

LA pequeña calló cuando descubrió en el grupo la figura de Zen, y corrió a su encuentro junto con el pequeño, aunque éste se veía más calmado. Ambos lo saludaron con una reverencia, ante el disgusto de su tío y la sorpresa de los demás.

— No, no, arriba pupilos, arriba — les dijo el samurai levantándolos —. Ya hace tiempo que dejé de ser su maestro, sólo soy su amigo.

— Para nosotros, siempre serás nuestro maestro — dijeron los niños con respeto —. Siempre que haya algo que aprender de usted, nosotros lo aprenderemos.

Zen les contestó sólo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ante la muda pregunta de todos, explicó que Garg los había encontrado durante una cacería, estaban solos y hambrientos. Luego de darles de comer, los niños les dijeron que buscaban a alguien que pudiera ayudar a su madre enferma y Zen fue con ellos a verla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos y ella murió. Pero antes de morir, les pidió como última voluntad a sus hijos que encontraran a su hermano Lee, pues era el único familiar que les quedaba, y que le pidieran vivir con él hasta que pudieran tener su propia vida. También les pidió a Zen y a Garg que pusieran a los chicos en camino de su búsqueda, y entonces Zen los acogió como sus discípulos, enseñándoles a sobrevivir tal y como habían hecho con el Avatar y sus amigos.

La niña, de nombre Ming, se inclinó más por el aprendizaje de técnicas de combate, mientras el niño, de nombre Sung, prefería la reflexión y la búsqueda de paz interior. Luego de aprender, maestros y alumnos se separaron, y continuaron sus caminos que ahora se volvían a encontrar.

Los niños por su parte contaron que encontraron a su tío por casualidad, mientras escapaba de sus perseguidores para variar. Lo ayudaron y, gracias a que su madre se los describió a la perfección, lo reconocieron y le revelaron su identidad. Ambos chicos se presentaron como sus sobrinos, y le contaron la historia de su madre, prometiéndole llevarlo hasta su tumba, pues tal fue el deseo de ella antes de morir. La única parte que incomodaba a Lee era el hecho de que sus sobrinos hubieran sido enseñados por los hermanos, pues no habían quedado en muy buenos términos, pero ninguno sabía que eso cambiaría pronto.

Aang y los demás estaban absortos, sorprendidos de tantas historias de sus nuevos amigos, pero era hora de retirarse para continuar entrenando, y así lo hicieron saber a los otros. Zen se retiró solo, diciendo que iría a buscar a Garg para que les saludara; mientras Lee y los niños tomaban con rumbo a su propio campamento, diciendo que se reunirían al otro día. Toph se había quedado muy pensativa con todos estos encuentros, y más aún de saberse deseada por dos chicos capaces de hacer todo por ella.

Todo esto la tenía sumamente distraída, tanto así que durante el entrenamiento de Aang éste la venció con más facilidad que antes. Katara fue la única que se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su amiga, y decidió llevársela de regreso al campamento, en aras de averiguar qué le ocurría.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy Toph? — le preguntó por el camino — Tú nunca estás así en los entrenamientos, siempre te ha gustado luchar.

— No lo sé amiga — le dijo con sinceridad abriéndole sus sentimientos —. Creo que el ser ciega y vivir encerrada con mis padres me volvió alguien muy independiente, pero a la vez muy solitaria. ¿Recuerdas los problemas que les he causado por eso?

— Sí Toph, pero aún así eres nuestra amiga.

— Gracias. Pero ahora, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué es lo que siento al tener no uno, sino dos hombres que me quieren a su lado, ¡que me quieren a mí! Una parte de mí dice que los mande al demonio, pero otra parte me dice que uno de ellos es el ideal para compartir mi vida con él. ¡¿Pero cómo rayos voy a saber cuál es?! No sé qué voy a hacer Katara, ¡¿qué hago?!

Katara sonrió, pues nunca había escuchado hablar así a su amiga, y le agradaba la idea de que pudiera estar enamorada. Sin quererlo, la imagen de Aang acudió a su mente.

— Y para colmo — prosiguió Toph sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos —, sé que en cualquier momento podría ver cómo son con el poder de mi perla, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo. No quiero decepcionarme, y…

— Tranquila Toph, calma — le dijo Katara confortándola —. En realidad, no importa cómo se vean, lo que importa es que tienen buen corazón, y se les nota el gran respeto que tienen por ganarte.

— ¡Bah! Si no soy un trofeo.

— Lo sé, perdóname. Quise decir por conquistar tu amor. No cualquiera se toma tanto trabajo por acercarse a la chica que le gusta. Y no importa que no los veas, estoy segura de que tú sabrás quién será el elegido por tu corazón.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— Sí Toph, de verdad.

— Mmm… está bien. Oye, y por curiosidad, ¿cómo se ven, son guapos, fuertes?

— Eehh… b-bueno, yo… — balbuceó Katara tomada por sorpresa. En eso, la morena escuchó algo y Toph sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de ahí. Se ocultaron, y Katara pudo ver de quiénes se trataba.

— Son Lee y Zen, ¿verdad? — dijo Toph.

— Sí Toph, son ellos — dijo Katara bajando la voz —. Guardemos silencio, a ver si escuchamos algo, parece que van a hablar.

— Por como los siento, más bien van a pelear — dijo Toph, asustándose. Tenía razó de hacerlo, pues sintió, mientras Katara los veía; cómo se ponían en guardia, alistándose para luchar.


	3. La pregunta

3. La pregunta

Los rivales no dejaban de mirarse, mientras caminaban en un círculo imaginario que iban cerrando lentamente, vigilándose en cada movimiento. Esperaban el momento para atacar.

— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro samurái! — gritó Lee — ¡Me evitaste el esfuerzo de ir a buscarte!

— ¡Lo mismo digo Lee! — contestó Zen — ¡Ahora podremos terminar con esto!

— ¿Katara, qué pasa? — dijo Toph ansiosa —. No se han atacado, parece que sólo caminan.

— ¡Calla Toph, que nos van a descubrir! — impuso la morena, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero al voltear de nuevo movió un poco su brazo, y una piedrecilla rodó de la roca donde se ocultaba, y aunque casi no hizo ruido pues Toph pudo detenerla con su poder; fue suficiente para que los agudos sentidos de los rivales se dieran cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca.

Katara se abrazó de Toph y ambas se quedaron muy quietas, tal y como les enseñara Zen para volverse"invisibles". Por su parte, el samurái desenvainó su katana, pero en lugar de atacar a Lee la clavó en la tierra y se arrodilló junto a ella. El ladrón lo miró curioso y dejó de estar en guardia, sentándose al estilo flor de loto en el suelo. Luego de un breve momento, ambos se levantaron, y a una seña del samurái se acercaron el uno al otro.

— Me parece que esto no lo resolveremos así — dijo Zen.

— Concuerdo con eso samurái — contestó Lee.

— Y creo también que la niña bonita no se merece un cadáver como regalo. Debemos resolver esto civilizadamente, amigo Lee.

— Otra vez de acuerdo. ¿Y qué propones samurái?

— Que la elección sea de ella. El mejor hombre será aquél cuyo nombre diga su voz interior. Su corazón será nuestro juez, y juro por mi honor que respetaré su decisión, sea cual sea.

— ¿Y puedo confiar en ti samurái?

— Lo mismo podría preguntarte Lee.

— Es cierto que he vivido a expensas del engaño, pero al corazón no se le engaña nunca. Por eso yo también doy mi palabra de respetar su decisión.

— Está bien, tenemos un pacto de caballeros. Y que el mejor prevalezca.

— De acuerdo entonces. Nada de trampas, palabra de honor.

Ambos chicos estrecharon manos en señal de acuerdo, y cada uno se retiró por su lado mirando muy discretamente hacia el sitio donde estaban las chicas. No las vieron, pero ellos sabían que estaban ahí, y que tal vez los escucharían.

— Vaya Toph — comentó Katara —. De verdad los tienes impresionados. Me pregunto por qué no pelearon, si estaban tan cerca de atacarse…

— Pues qué bueno que no lo hicieron — dijo Toph con alivio —. No sé qué hubiera hecho si alguno se hubiera lastimado, o… muerto…

Al decir lo último un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica ciega, y fue cuando supo cuánto le importaban sus dos enamorados.

— ¿Y por qué no usaste la perla para verlos Toph? — le preguntó la morena, para cambiar el tema —. Hubieras aclarado tus dudas de cómo se ven.

— No lo sé amiga — dijo Toph —. Creo que no quiero que ambos me gusten por su físico, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

— ¡Toph eso es genial! — dijo Katara — Así, el que te conquiste sabrá que lo hace porque se ganó tu corazón, y no porque te atraiga físicamente. Eso es lo que cuenta.

— Ojalá tengas razón Katara, porque la verdad, no sé si podré elegir a uno… ¿Podrías, eh… dejarme sola un rato?

— Claro amiga. Me adelantaré al campamento, allá te espero.

Katara se retiró, dejando a la maestra-tierra sola con sus pensamientos. De repente, comenzó a sentir un sutil y delicado aroma en su nariz, y comenzó a seguirlo hasta que encontró su origen en un pequeño envase de cerámica, cuyo tapón colgaba del cuello del mismo. Estaba a punto de tomarlo, cuando se sintió levantada del suelo por algo que la atrapó rápidamente, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

— ¡TOOOOOPHHH, AAAMIIIIIGAAAAA! — dijo Garg, el gigantesco hermano de Zen, mientras sostenía a Toph en su enorme mano.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, basta, basta ya Garg! — repuso Toph, contenta de haberse encontrado con el amigable gigante — También estoy contenta de encontrarte amigo, pero bájame por favor.

Garg obedeció y la bajó suavemente, pues recordaba las heridas de sus pies. Luego, tomó la roca sobre la que estaba el pequeño envase, y se la acercó a Toph para que lo tomara.

— Reeeeggaaaalooo… Zzeeeennn… Tuuuuuyoooo… — dijo en voz baja el gigante.

— ¡Oh! ¿Es para mí? ¡Gracias Garg! — dijo Toph, tomando a tientas el recipiente. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Tocando una de las manos de Garg se concentro en su perla, y de inmediato pudo mirarlo todo a través de los ojos de su enorme amigo, quien no le apartaba la vista de encima, por lo que solamente se veía a sí misma con la botella de perfume en las manos.

— Garg, ¿Sabes dónde está Zen? — le preguntó al gigante — ¿Puedes verlo?

Por respuesta, Garg se enderezó y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo que permitió que Toph cubriera mucho terreno con la vista del gigante. Éste volvió a agacharse y le contestó a la chica ciega.

— Mmmmmmhhhh… Nnoooooo sséeeeeeee…

— Mmphh… Está bien Garg, no te preocupes. Ya lo veré después para darle las gracias.

— Ssssíiiii… aaaaaddddióooosssss…. — dijo Garg retirándose alegremente.

Luego de untarse unas gotas de fragancia en el cuello, Toph cerró la botella y la guardó, emprendiendo el camino del campamento mientras pensaba en qué más se le ocurriría a Zen para conquistarla. Entonces escuchó unos ruidos extraños, y se dirigió hacia donde provenían. Pronto reconoció las voces de Lee y sus sobrinos, quienes al parecer practicaban combate. Los chicos atacaban con bravura, pero era evidente que su tío tenía aún muchas cosas por enseñarles. Lee pronto descubrió a Toph y le pidió que se acercara.

— ¡Ah, hola chica linda, ven, acércate! — le dijo Lee mientras esquivaba al mismo tiempo una andanada de plumas dardo lanzadas por Sung —. Chicos, descansemos un momento. Quiero presentarles a Toph, una gran maestra-tierra que ha luchado junto al Avatar para salvarnos del Señor del Fuego.

— ¿De verdad? — dijo el pequeño Sung haciendo una reverencia — Es un honor conocerla, maestra Toph.

— Ahórrate la reverencia hermanito — dijo secamente Ming —. Ella está ciega, no puede verte.

— ¡Calla niña, no seas irrespetuosa! — le gritó Lee enojado —. Puede que sea ciega, pero te aseguro que puede ver mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo la niña retadoramente — Pues vamos a comprobarlo.

— Eh… o-oye, yo no quiero pelear — comenzó a decir Toph —, yo sólo quería…

— ¡AL ATAQUEEEEEEE! — gritó Ming lanzándose hacia Toph con la katana desenvainada.

A Toph le bastaba hacer pequeños movimientos para esquivar los ataques de Ming, y levantaba pequeños montículos de tierra para hacerla tropezar. Mientras, Sung y su tío Lee miraban a Ming esforzarse en vano. Luego de intentarlo unas doce veces, la niña comprendió que no podría ganarle a la maestra-tierra sin una buena estrategia, pero no tenía idea de cuál. Cuando finalmente se dio por vencida, Sung se acercó a Toph y le pidió permiso educadamente para intentar vencerla.

— Je, je. Está bien, adelante — accedió la chica ciega, pensando que sería aún más fácil derrotar al pequeño.

El chico se alejó unos pasos, y Toph lo sintió sentándose en el suelo a unos metros de donde ella estaba. Al sentir que no se movía, atacó lanzando una oleada de guijarros que dieron en el blanco, o al menos eso fue lo que percibió. Creyó que le había hecho daño al niño, y corrió hasta donde creía que estaba.

— ¡Oye niño, dí algo! ¿Estás bien? — dijo Toph al llegar donde supuestamente había caído el niño, pero al tocar el sitio se dio cuenta del engaño, pues sólo había un montoncito de piedras que pesaba lo mismo que el chico, quien apareció de repente a sus espaldas haciéndole cosquillas con sus plumas.

— ¡Buuu! — gritó Sung — ¡Ríndete, ríndete tía Toph!

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ya, ya me rindo, para ya! — dijo Toph, sometiéndose al juego. Sung le explicó después que la engaño simulando su peso con las piedras y luego usando el truco de hacerse "invisible", que les enseñara su tío. Ming estaba sorprendida y avergonzada de que su hermanito hubiera vencido tan fácilmente a Toph, y se disculpó por haberla atacado así, pues no era honorable.

Comenzaron a simpatizarse, y charlaron un rato hasta que los chicos se quedaron dormidos por el cansancio del entrenamiento. Lee entonces pudo hablar con Toph a solas, y charlaron de las aventuras que tuvieron mientras estuvieron alejados.

— Vaya — decía Lee —. Pues sí que las han pasado difíciles chica linda.

— Pues tú no te quedas atrás Lee — contestó Toph —. Cuando te conocimos, nunca me imaginé que tuvieras otra meta que no fuera comer y dormir.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero gracias a los Espíritus encontré lo que buscaba, y algo más.

— Ah claro, tus sobrinos son ahora tu familia.

— No me refería a ellos precisamente. Me refería… a ti Toph.

— ¿C-cómo dices?

— Por favor, deja que yo hable. Primero que nada, quisiera que aceptaras un regalo de mi parte, y antes de que digas algo, te aseguro que no lo robé. Permíteme…

Toph sintió cómo Lee se le acercó por detrás y la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando caer suavemente algo sobre su pecho. Cuando sintió que estaban de nuevo frente a frente y los dedos de él reposaban en su cuello, activó el poder de la perla y pudo verse a través de los ojos del ladrón. Lo que vio la dejó de una pieza, pues lucía un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas, engarzadas cuidadosamente entre sí. Al centro había un espacio vacío, dispuesto para colocar la joya principal.

— Es para que luzcas tu perla — dijo Lee extasiado—. Se te ve muy bien, y luces bellísima.

Toph sintió que los colores le subían a la cara, y pudo comprobarlo mirándose a través de los ojos de él.

— Gracias, muchas gracias, pero no creo merecerlo — le dijo al ladrón.

— No digas eso. Eres una mujer valiente, fuerte, de mucha voluntad y carácter. Si me atreví a fabricar este collar fue porque guardé siempre la esperanza de volverte a ver, y me juré que te lo entregaría para… eh, para preguntarte… para pedirte…

— ¿Qué, que te lo pague? — dijo Toph riendo.

— ¡No, claro que no! — dijo Lee, ya visiblemente nervioso. Toph lo sentía, pero quería saber qué era lo que podía poner así a un sinvergüenza como él. Finalmente, Lee se armó de valor y tomando aire le preguntó a la chica ciega.

— Chica linda, ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?


	4. Incertidumbre

4. Incertidumbre

Toph se quedó fría al escuchar a Lee. Podía ver su propia cara de sorpresa tal y como Lee la veía, y éste al verla así se apresuró a replicar.

— No me respondas todavía chica linda. Puedo esperar un poco, y lo haré a pesar de que sé de sobra que… eh, alguien más te lo preguntará. Pero no importa, yo sentía que ardía por dentro si no te lo decía. Por favor, sólo dime que lo pensarás, ¿sí?

— Eh… yo… ss… sí, sí claro — contestó ella titubeante.

— ¡Fantástico! Ahora vámonos, te acompañaré a tu campamento.

— Eh… ¡No, no hace falta! Por favor, déjame sola un rato, así cuidarás a los chicos mientras duermen.

Lee la despidió algo triste, pero con esperanzas, y Toph emprendió el camino de su campamento. Al llegar le contó a Katara todo lo ocurrido, causando la alegría de la morena, que la animó a pensarlo bien y con mucha calma. Luego de una noche de inquietud, por la mañana recibieron la visita de Zen, quien se ofreció a entrenar con Aang durante la mañana. Al terminar, fue a despedirse de Toph especialmente, pues les dijo a los amigos que quería entrenar solo una técnica muy especial que requería toda su concentración. Si la dominaba era posible que pudiera ayudarles en la batalla contra Ozai, cosa que alegró mucho a todos. Contrario a lo que Toph esperaba, Zen no fue muy directo para preguntar lo mismo que Lee.

— Dime niña bonita, ¿qué le dirías a un buen hombre, honorable, amable y buen tipo si te pidiera ser su esposa?

— Pues… francamente no lo sé — contestó la maestra-tierra —. Es una decisión muy difícil para cualquier mujer, aunque se trate del mejor de los hombres.

— Ya veo — dijo Zen — ¿Cómo sería entonces el hombre con quien quisieras compartir tu vida?

— Creo que si me quisiera tal y como soy sería suficiente, y no me importaría su pasado.

— Entiendo. Bueno niña bonita, ya debo irme. Garg me espera, nos veremos después.

— Está bien, hasta luego Zen.

Toph se sentía en un gran dilema. Por un lado, Lee se sinceraba con ella en sus sentimientos, por el otro Zen los dejaba entrever con un velo de misterio. Un asesino reformado, y un ladrón bueno, ambos deseando conquistar su corazón.

Unos días después, Toph había tomado una decisión. Le pidió a Katara que mediante su espejo localizara a Lee y a Zen, pues quería reunirlos a los dos para comunicarles su decisión. En eso estaban, cuando escucharon varios estruendos que provenían de la aldea. Al voltear hacia el cielo, los chicos descubrieron con espanto que varios globos de batalla de la Nación del Fuego estaban bombardeando la zona. Corrieron a la aldea a ayudar a la gente, y vieron que varios grupos de soldados bajaban de los globos listos para la batalla a pie, y se aprestaron para luchar. Sokka se dio cuenta de que Toph, a pesar de luchar con valentía contra los soldados de a pie, tenía problemas para esquivar los proyectiles encendidos que caían de los globos, pues no podía sentirlos sino hasta que llegaban al suelo.

— ¡Toph ve a cubrirte, no puedes luchar así! — le gritó Sokka al ver que un proyectil le pasaba muy de cerca.

— ¡Pero quiero ayudarlos! — contestó la chica ciega tratando de cubrirse.

— ¡Si te aplastan sólo servirás de tapete! — dijo el moreno tajante — ¡Vamos, cúbrete, y yo te buscaré más tarde!

Muy a su pesar, Toph se dio cuenta de que Sokka tenía razón y fue a cubrirse, pero entonces las rocas comenzaron a caer en mayor número, y la maestra-tierra no podía esquivarlas ni controlarlas a todas. Cuando ya se sentía perdida, escuchó una voz salvadora.

— ¡Arriba a la izquierda chica linda! — gritó Lee justo a tiempo. Toph siguió la indicación, y desvió la roca lejos de ella, mientras el ladrón se colocaba a su espalda.

— Gracias por la ayuda — le dijo a Lee con una sonrisa.

— No hay de qué chica linda — contestó él contento —. Y ahora, quizá esto te ayude más.

Y al terminar de hablar le besó la mejilla. Al instante, se activó el poder de la perla, y Toph pudo ver, a través de los ojos de Lee; todas las rocas que caían, lo que hizo más fácil repelerlas contra los globos de batalla.

— Oye Lee, no tienes que quedarte a mi lado — dijo la chica ciega —. Debes ir a ayudar a los demás contra los soldados.

— No te preocupes por eso — dijo el ladrón confiado —, ya tengo dos excelentes sustitutos.

Lee giró la vista, y Toph pudo ver a Ming y a Sung luchando valerosamente, defendiendo a los aldeanos de hombres mucho más grandes que ellos. En ese momento, Toph se preguntó cómo era que Lee conocía el secreto de la perla.

Mientras, los chicos luchaban duramente contra los soldados. Katara se fijó que los heridos aumentaban rápidamente, pero no podía dejar de luchar para ir a sanarlos. En esa indecisión, fue sorprendida por tres soldados que la atacaron con grandes lenguas de fuego. Su reacción fue cubrirse la cara y se sintió perdida, mas nada le ocurrió. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver a los soldados desmayados en el suelo, y a Zen en medio de ellos en guardia. El samurái la miró, y sonriendo al comprobar que estaba bien, le indicó con señas que fuera con los heridos.

Katara obedeció, pero al acercarse a los heridos vio con horror que un enorme soldado se abría paso a golpes hacia ella, mas cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, algo más grande se interpuso en su camino deteniéndolo. Era Garg, que ahora podía medirse con alguien casi tan grande como él.

La batalla continuaba, y ya algunos aldeanos se estaban sumando a ella emparejando las acciones. Todos se sentían confiados en ganar, cuando unas lenguas de fuego color azul comenzaron a aparecer entre los que peleaban. Aang y los demás sabían que esas flamas no significaban nada bueno, y en efecto así era. La princesa Azula, seguida de sus amigas Tai-Li y Mai aparecieron con su guardia personal, haciendo que las acciones se detuvieran.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo Azula amenazante, descubriendo al Avatar —. Miren lo que me he encontrado chicas. Al Avatar, a sus amigos y hasta a los desertores de mi ejército. Mmm, qué difícil decisión; ¿con quiénes debo comenzar la masacre?

— Con ninguno princesa — contestó Aang decidido —. Por gente como éstas personas es por quienes hemos decidido luchar hasta el final, y ni tu padre ni tú van a ganar, ¿cierto amigos?

Todo mundo vitoreaba las palabras valientes del Avatar, y la contienda se reanudó ante la furia de Azula. En un momento dado, las luchas se volvían personales, como la que sostenían Sung y Mai. El pequeño esquivaba ágilmente las dagas de la chica, y acertaba con sus plumas-dardo con más precisión que ella, lo que la hacía enfurecerse cada vez más. Tai-Li no comprendía cómo era que Ming no quedaba paralizada al usar sus habilidades, y era porque la niña podía hacer sutiles movimientos para que los dedos de Tai no dieran en los puntos exactos que debía tocar.

Garg tampoco la pasaba muy bien. Le costaba bastante someter al enorme soldado contra el que luchaba, hasta que en un momento dado le asestó un golpe que le sacó el casco derribándolo, y al dejarse ir encima del cuerpo para rematarlo, miró con sorpresa que la cara de quien creía un bravo soldado era la de una mujer muy grande, de facciones algo toscas aunque muy femeninas. Ella le gruñó furiosa y trató de zafarse sin conseguirlo, mientras Garg la miraba embelesado, olvidándose de que era el enemigo.

Al ver que no ganaban, Azula y sus compañeras comenzaron a demostrar su poder en donde a los chicos más les dolía, en la gente inocente la aldea. Los amigos se dieron cuenta de que era demasiada gente la que debían defender, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por coordinar un contraataque. En una pausa, Zuko quedó frente a frente con Azula, y ésta lo enfrentó.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Por qué no mejor se rinden de una buena vez hermanito? — le dijo burlona — Si lo hacen, te prometo que tendrán una muerte "piadosa".

— Tú no nos vas a detener Azula — le contestó Zuko —. Ni tú ni mi padre podrán vencernos.

— ¡Pues demuéstramelo ahora hermanito! — replicó la princesa retándolo — ¿O acaso le temes a tu propia hermana?


	5. El adiós

5. El adiós

Zuko tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se trataba de su hermana, aquella que lo hacía pasarla mal y lo metía en problemas de niños. Por el otro, era la mujer ambiciosa, malvada, capaz de pisotear a cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar detenerla cuando deseaba algo. Miró la maldad impresa en los ojos de Azula, y se decidió a pelear, pero entonces, salido de alguna parte apareció Zen, quien lo detuvo y le dijo algo al oído. Zuko aceptó aunque de mala gana, alejándose rápidamente de ahí para buscar a Aang y comunicarle el mensaje de Zen.

— Je, je, vaya con el gallina de mi hermanito — dijo Azula —, qué fácil le fue dejar que otro muriera en su pelea. ¿Y a todo esto quién eres, tonto?

— Que triste es saber que se ha olvidado de mí princesa — dijo Zen sin mirarla, dándole la espalda —. Pero yo no la he olvidado, la llevo tatuada por todas partes.

Azula hizo gesto de tratar de recordar, y luego sonrió burlonamente.

— ¡Pero miren nada más a quién vine a encontrar! Si es nada menos que mi querido samurái Zen. Y yo que creía que ya se había pagado la recompensa que ofrecí por tu cabeza, pero veo que aún la llevas sobre los hombros.

— No me fue fácil, pero así es — dijo el guerrero volteando a verla con su único ojo —. Y debo decir que me mantuve así para usted, princesa. Si lo recuerda, usted y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

La sonrisa de Azula desapareció, para susto de Mai y Tai-Li. Una vez lo enfrentó, y fue gracias a sus trucos sucios que se salvó de la espada del samurái, y a él le costó su ojo el escapar de las trampas de Azula. La princesa se puso furiosa por la insolencia de Zen, y se preparó para la pelea. Zen mientras tanto esperaba impasible, con la mano puesta en la empuñadura de su katana, a que Azula atacase primero. La ira de ella se desató, y la pelea comenzó.

La pasividad de Zen fue tomada como provocación por la princesa, que le lanzó poderosos relámpagos al samurái, pero los detuvo hábilmente con su espada, desviándolos hacia los cielos. Hicieron tal estruendo que las demás acciones se detuvieron, y todo el mundo dejó de luchar para ver la pelea entre Azula y Zen.

Los ataques se alternaban con mayor fuerza cada vez entre ambos contrincantes, y Zen parecía ser el dueño de la situación, pues no se dejaba provocar por Azula, quien lo llenaba de improperios y amenazas. Llegó un momento en que los ataques se volvieron demasiado violentos, corriendo el riesgo de herir a alguno de los espectadores, así que Zen tomó una difícil pero necesaria decisión. Miró hacia un lado, encontrando a Lee mirando la lucha, y a Toph tomada de su brazo, usando el poder de su perla. Zen le hizo al ladrón una señal con la mirada, que sólo él comprendió, asintiendo. Significaba "cuídala".

— ¿Qué te pasa temes que lastime a tus amiguitos? — gritó Azula — ¡Pues más te vale que pienses en algo, porque luego de acabarte siguen ellos!

Desoyendo la provocación, el samurái se concentró en su ataque. Saltó hacia un árbol cercano y, tomando impulso desde él se arrojó hacia la princesa, con la katana lista y su único ojo puesto sobre su objetivo. Azula, al verlo venir, le lanzó una poderosa lengua de fuego azul, tan brillante y caliente que sólo pocos pudieron mantener la vista en ese momento.

Zen no se acobardó. Al estar cerca de las llamas las atacó fuertemente, y al contacto con su espada el fuego lo envolvió por completo como un capullo. Katara gritó asustada y se abrazó de Sokka, los chicos enmudecieron de asombro y Toph era retenida por los fuertes brazos de Lee, pues quería atacar a Azula directamente para ayudar a Zen.

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, todos vieron con horror cómo la katana de Zen caía clavándose en el suelo, mientras sus ropas hechas jirones rasgados y quemados iban cayendo con más lentitud alrededor de ella. Azula pasó de una sonrisa a una cruel carcajada de satisfacción, y acercándose a la espada clavada, se dirigió a todos.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, véanlo todos, miren lo que les pasa a los que se atreven a retarme !Nunca habrá misericordia para nadie en mi Nación, ¡NUNCA! Ahora, me llevo mi trofeo.

Garg estaba a punto de llorar, pero Toph le ganó y estalló en sollozos de coraje, dolor e impotencia, mientras Lee trataba de consolarla y sus sobrinos la abrazaban. Todo parecía perdido ya, mas he aquí que, cuando Azula trató de sacar la espada de Zen ésta se resistió, como si una fuerza poderosa e invisible la mantuviera clavada en la tierra.

Azula se enfureció, y a la voz de "mía o de nadie" iba a tratar de destruirla, pero antes de que hiciera algo de la punta clavada brotó un alto remolino de llamas, que arrojó a la princesa por tierra. El remolino alzó los pedazos de tela, que se fueron uniendo hasta formar de nuevo el traje samurái de Zen. Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo increíble: por las extremidades del traje salieron un brazo formado por agua, el otro formado por tierra, ambas piernas eran columnas de aire, y la cabeza se formó de una llamarada blanca y naranja, con dos líneas rojas que hacían las veces de ojos. La figura se acercó lentamente a la katana y, tomándola de la empuñadura con ambas manos la sacó de la tierra, comenzando a adquirir un brillo peculiar, como sobrenatural, y al terminar de sacarla se puso en guardia. Toph ya no tuvo dudas, el personaje era Zen.

— ¡GRRR, Desgraciado! — gritó Azula con rabia — ¡Voy a eliminar a todos aquí si no me entregas esa katana ahora mismo!

La princesa armó una gran bola de fuego y amenazó con lanzarla a donde estaban los chicos, pero Zen por toda respuesta envainó la espada y esperó. Azula lo tomó como un reto, y arrojó la bola de fuego, pero Zen fue más rápido y estiró su brazo de tierra, formando un muro que contuvo las llamas. Azula quiso derribar el muro con lenguas de fuego, pero Zen estiró el brazo de agua formado una gran ola que barrió con ella y sus amigas.

Azula se enfureció, y así mojada atacó directamente a Zen, dando un salto muy grande para alcanzarlo. El samurái la esperó, y en el último instante desenvainó la katana a la velocidad del rayo, dando un golpe certero que aparentó partir en dos a Azula. Ella aterrizó sobre sus pies, sin daño alguno.

— Je, je, fallaste guerrero — se burló la princesa —. No puedes conmigo, ahora verás.

Por toda respuesta Zen, que había caído de rodillas, se levantó y envainó la katana, dándole la espalda a Azula. Ella se preparó para lanzarle un rayo, pero dio un grito de dolor al brotar de sus dedos las primeras chispas. Intentó una llamarada, pero su dolor aumentó al quemarse las manos. Furiosa, ordenó la retirada de su diezmado ejército, amenazando a todos al irse. Aang quiso detenerla, pero Zen se lo impidió.

— Deje que se vaya maestro Aang — le dijo el samurái —. Ellas ya tienen suficiente por ahora.

Aang estaba asombrado, pues nunca había escuchado hablar a una llama. Zen adivinó sus preguntas y las respondió de inmediato.

— Lo que escuchan son mis pensamientos, pero me temo que no durarán mucho, así que les ruego que me escuchen — dijo el guerrero, mientras las chicas presentían algo malo —. Sé que lo que les diré no va a gustarles, pero es necesario que lo sepan. La única forma en que podía detener a la princesa era nulificando su poder de fuego-control, haciendo que el fuego no le obedeciera. La técnica que utilicé es antigua, y nadie la había usado hacía cien años.

— Ah, vaya — dijo el Avatar —. Con razón se me hizo conocida, cuando Zuko me dijo que la intentarías.

— Sabía que la reconocerías Aang — continuó Zen —. Entonces, sabes también que si está bien ejecutada, se obtiene el poder ser la encarnación misma de los elementos, sin tener que haber nacido como maestro en alguno de ellos. Pero el riesgo es que, al dejarse llevar por tanto poder, la concentyración se debilita, y los elementos mismos absorben tu esencia humana, pasando a ser esencia elemental. Eso me está pasando ahora, porque mi preocupación por ustedes fue demasiado fuerte. Pero no me importa si con ello logré salvarles de Azula.

— ¿Pero, ahora qué pasará contigo? — dijo Sokka tratando de controlar sus emociones.

— Eventualmente esta forma que ven desaparecerá — dijo Zen seriamente —. Inclusive en este momento me es doloroso permanecer así, pues estoy rompiendo la armonía que deben guardar los elementos entre sí, y deben volver a equilibrarse. Sólo me resta despedirme de ustedes, gracias por ser valientes y bravos guerreros. Gracias Garg, por ser más que mi hermano, mi familia entera. Gracias Lee, por tus enseñanzas y por aceptar que tus sobrinos fueran mis pupilos. Y gracias a ustedes, honorables maestros Toph, Katara, Aang Zuko y Sokka, por su coraje para enfrentar y terminar con esta guerra. Ming, acércate por favor.

Ming se acercó algo temerosa, pero sus nervios desaparecieron al estar ceca de Zen. Éste se quitó la katana, y arrodillándose se la entregó a la niña.

— Estoy convencido de que no estará en mejores manos que las tuyas, así que la dejo a tu cuidado desde ahora — le dijo a la pequeña, y mirando a Sokka continuó — pero también sé que te falta mucho por aprender. Creo que si se lo pides cortésmente, el maestro Sokka estará encantado de enseñarte, ¿cierto maestro?

Sokka estaba a ounto de llorar de la emoción, pues nunca lo habían halagado tanto. Se puso nervioso antes de contestar.

— ¿Y-yo? Eh, c-cla-claro que sí, ¡Sí que lo haré! Te enseñaré arte, y a leer mapas, a hacer itinerarios, y además…

— Será un gran honor para mí, maestro Sokka — le interrumpió Ming —. Gracias maestro Zen, nunca lo defraudaré.

— Lo sé, y yo nunca los olvidaré — dijo el samurai levantándose. En eso, Toph se acercó a élk guiada por su voz.

— Sé que sonará extraño que yo lo diga — dijo con voz triste —, pero ¿te veremos otra vez Zen?

— No lo sé niña bonita — dijo Zen —. Pero ven, acércate, tengo una idea.

El guerrero extendió los brazos, y de inmediato de su cuerpo brotó una luz brillantísima, que cegó a todos por un momento. Lo que siguió solamente Toph pudo verlo: la luz se abrió ante ella como un botón de flor, de donde salió Zen, pero ya no mostraba tatuajes ni cicatrices de batalla, y tenía además ambos ojos. Miraba a Toph con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba para decirle algo.

— Éste es el último regalo que puedo dejarte niña bonita, para que siempre te acuerdes de mí.

— ¿Pe-pero… c-cómo es que…? — intentaba preguntar la chica ciega.

— Lo que ves es la forma en cómo me mira tu corazón, y es así como me gustaría que me recordaras por siempre.

Luego, puso su mano sobre el pecho de Toph sin tocarla, y tras un breve resplandor, en el collar de Toph apareció su perla engarzada al centro de las otras joyas, luciendo hermosa. Después, Zen retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a ser la figura de antes. A sus amigos los embargó la emoción, y se acercaron a él para abrazarlo, cosa que Zen correspondió volviéndose completamente de tierra, abrazándolos a todos.

— Zen, ¿qué pasará ahora con Azula? — preguntó Zuko, visiblemente preocupado. Aunque su enemiga, la princesa no dejaba de ser su hermana.

— Lo que tiene la princesa es reversible príncipe — contestó el samurái —. Solamente moví un poco su chi, pues yo no tengo poder para quitarle su facultad a ningún maestro. Estoy seguro de que su amiguita acróbata encontrará la manera de dejar su chi como estaba. Bueno, pues ya es momento de irme. Cuídense mucho, yo estaré con ustedes… siempre…

Y al decir esto, Zen alzó los brazos al cielo, y en un rayo de luz su cuerpo se desvaneció. Sus ropas volvieron a ser pedazos de tela quemados que se dispersaron con el viento.


	6. La respuesta

6. La respuesta

Unos días después, al centro de la aldea se le erigió a Zen una gran losa con un dragón tallado en ella, sobre un montón de rocas firmemente enclavadas como base. Era un homenaje permanente al guerrero samurái que se sacrificó por todo un pueblo. Algunas cosas cambiaron, pues Garg se enamoró de la chica soldado que había vencido en la batalla, y ella se quedó en la aldea para vivir con el gigante. Muchos de los soldados vencidos se habían quedado también, cuando vieron y se convencieron que el modo de vida de los pobladores, aunque pobre y duro, era libre y feliz.

Pero no todos eran felices. Toph se hacía la fuerte, pero por dentro estaba desconsolada por la partida de Zen, aunque algo le decía que eso debía pasar así. Mientras sus amigos preparan todo para partir y continuar su viaje, ella se despedía de Lee y sus sobrinos.

— Bueno, pues hasta pronto chica linda — le decía el ladrón —, espero que regreses… eh, que regresen sanos y salvos de su aventura.

— Eh… sí, claro, gracias — dijo Toph, mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Al instante, en su cabeza apareció la imagen de un preocupado Lee, que la miraba con mucha ternura, como deseando retenerla para sí. Luego de la sorpresa, a Toph le pareció que no era alguien extraordinario, pero sí era un chico guapo.

— ¿Qué ocurre chica linda? — le preguntó Lee.

— Ah… no, nada… — dijo Toph soltándole la mano — Es solo que… pensaba en algo…

— Ah, ¿puedo preguntarte en qué pensabas?

Toph volteó sus ojos hacia el rostro de Lee antes de contestar con seguridad.

— Sí quiero.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sí quieres qué?

— La respuesta a tu pregunta Lee. Sí quiero.

— ¿Mi pregunta? ¿Cuál preg…? ¡MMMPPPHHHHH!

Lee no pudo decir más. Toph lo halaba hacia ella y lo besó en los labios, dejándolo sin habla. Los sobrinos del ladrón estallaron en risas y brincaban de felicidad. Cuando se separaron, él se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente, pues había recordado su proposición, y se puso muy feliz. Se abrazaron con alegría, momento que ella aprovechó para preguntarle algo al oído.

— Oye Lee, ¿por qué tus sobrinos ya me decían tía?

— Je, je — contestó Lee avergonzado — ¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo sé?

— Mentiroso.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues entonces tú eres la bruja más fea del mundo.

— Y tú un tonto haragán.

— Enana del demonio.

— Inútil desobligado.

— Flacucha desnutri…mmmmhhhhh…

Ya no siguieron hablando. Entre cada insulto sus caras se iban acercando más y más, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez su beso fue más tierno pero no menos apasionado. Se hubieran quedado así por un largo rato, si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Katara, Sokka y los niños.

— ¡Wooowww! — exclamó el moreno — Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Sé que lo vi, pero aún no puedo creerlo.

— Ay Sokka, nunca vas a cambiar — le dijo su hermana riendo —. Lee, ya nos vamos, cuídense mucho. Toph, prepárate para irnos.

Tío y sobrinos los acompañaron hasta donde Aang y Zuko dejaban listo a Appa para partir. Sung se acercó con timidez a Aang.

— Maestro Aang — le dijo el chico —, quisiera pedirle algo antes de que se vayan.

— Claro que sí pequeño — respondió el Avatar —, dime qué deseas.

— Yo… qui-quisiera… ¿me acepta como su aprendiz?

Aang y los demás se sorprendieron. Al Avatar le dio tanta alegría que elevó al chico por los aires haciéndolo flotar. Estaba tan contento como Sokka, y mientras celebraba Garg se acercó lentamente al príuncipe Zuko, y le hizo comprender que deseaba que le enseñara a comportarse como un caballero, para gustarle más a su nueva novia, a lo cual Zuko aceptó de buena gana. Ahora todos tenían razones para volver a salvo.

— Oye Toph — le dijo Katara a su amiga —, y a todo esto ¿tú ya habías elegido a alguien, cierto? ¿A quién elegiste?

La chica ciega asintió con la cabeza, y entre risitas le dijo algo a Katara al oído. La morena puso cara de incredulidad, y Toph se sonrojó.

— ¡Es increíble, de verdad que eres increíble amiga!

— Y eso que aún no lo sabes todo — dijo Toph, con aire misterioso —, pero no es para tanto, así que quita esa cara de tonta, que me estás avergonzando.

— ¿Cuál cara de…? ¡Toph, no me digas que tú…!

— Sí amiga, puedo verla tan claramente como lo desee. Y lo mejor de todo es ¡que la veo con mis propios ojos!

— ¡Es maravilloso! — dijo la morena abrazando a su amiga.

— Oigan chicas — les dijo Zuko —. Perdonen que interrumpa su festejo, pero nosotros hablamos y creemos que sería mejor dejar los regalos de Zen aquí. Por respeto a él ya no quiero perderlos de nuevo.

— Sí chicas — dijo Aang — Sung dice que su tío puede cuidarlas bien, y él las vigilará todo el tiempo.

— Eh… bueno, de acuerdo — convinieron ellas, aunque Toph estaba algo renuente de dejar su nuevo poder, pero se consoló al pensar que lo dejaría en manos de su adorado Lee. Ella le llevó todo al ladrón, y al entregar los regalos no se pudo resistir a preguntarle.

— Lee, tú sabías el secreto de mi perla, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Je, je, bueno chica linda — dijo Lee, haciéndose el desentendido —, eso es un secretito, pero si vuelves con bien te lo diré todo.

— ¡Ash, está bien! — dijo Toph haciendo pucheros — Pero no es justo, yo sí te contesté tu pregunta.

— Lo sé, pero yo no te obligué. Además, es largo de contar, y Zen tuvo mucho que ver en eso.

— Mmmm… está bien esperaré, pero con tal de estar contigo…

— Y yo también te aguardaré, mi chica linda…

Y así, todos partieron a la batalla, motivados para volver cada uno con sus propias razones, y Toph era la más ilusionada, pues a ella le esperaba, por fin, el verdadero amor…

CONTINUARÁ EN "LA BODA DE TOPH"


End file.
